Void
Void is a Fusion Element and Superior Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists solely of black and white. It can deal a lot of damage at close range primarily Void is regarded as one of the strongest Elements. It is best used at close range, with its high damaging moves and tricky blinding... It is obtainable by the Fusion of Light (650 Diamonds) and Darkness (650 Diamonds) totalling at 1300 Diamonds, and the total cost of the spells altogether is 4500 Shards. It can also be used to fuse into Space (250 Diamonds at fusion) with Gravity (500 Diamonds), totalling at 2050 gems. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, Elemental Battlegrounds does not give any info on the Damage, Speed, or Defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player opinions: * Damage: Very High * Speed: Above Average * Defense: Above Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Damage Specifications: Please, take note: *Damage represents the maximum damage dealing output achievable by maxed out Power Stat (100/100) on base defense (50/100 Defense Stat) *dpp stands for damage per projectile or tick *B-E stands for burning effect (damage per tick), whether its state is inflicted by direct contact with a projectile or conditioned by standing on poisoned or flaming ground *A-E stands for AoE poisoned or flaming ground (damage per tick) Damage dpp (B-E|A-E) Mana Cost Cooldown Efficiency 188 200 6 undefined 375 450 9 undefined 313 400 8 undefined 405 19ddp ''- 36 initially'' 300 10 undefined 600 25ddp ''- 250 initially'' 1000 80 undefined More information on efficiency soon. Player Rating Many players who buy this element end up being disappointed with it. This element is costly in two ways, mana and diamonds. When confronting experienced players, mana runs out extremely quickly. Although having high-damaging spells and tricky blinding, this element is better used in close-range combos that include other elements, so that mana does not run out so quickly. Yet it can be countered by two simple ways, running and using area damaging spells . This element can be extremely hard to deal, but can be countered. It will not be worth its whopping 1,300 diamonds if the player is terrible at making combos. Spells Shadow Sneak "User teleports using their mouse cursor and will deal a small amount of damage if their opponent is in their destination." * User teleports to a destination within a limited radius that is decided by the position of the cursor. A Void symbol appears below the user and on the position. The user is then teleported to that area with black beams emitting from both symbols. A small black explosion would occur at your position after teleporting which would damage the surrounding players that are within the symbol range. ** It consumes 200 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown. ** Deals about 188 damage. *** Note: The original position before you teleport does NOT create an explosion to damage any nearby players that was close to your original position, unless you use the move on your position. *** Note: This move can be used to get past the map boundaries. When you reach the boundaries (This can be visible by using the Ice ultimate as it shows hidden platforms) use Shadow Sneak outside of the boundaries and then you will be outside of the boundaries! It can be extremely useful in mid-battle when you are on low health, as attacks cannot penetrate the boundary. The only attack that can hit you from here is Spectrum's Gamma Surge, as the spell does not cast from you, but from the sky. Aurora's Polaris may be able to hit you ONLY if you are on the side of the barrier and use it. Void Bomb "User creates a quick moving blast that deals medium damage and blinds players." * User shoots a fast moving pure white ball engulfed in pure black flames at a player. Where ever the Bomb comes in contact with, it creates a mini explosion. Anyone there or within the blast radius will be blinded for a temporary time with pure black covering the screen. This move has a limited distance and will disappear once it reaches its limit. ** It consumes 450 Mana and has a 9 second cooldown. ** Deals about 375 damage. ** Costs 750 Shards. *** Tip: If blinded, do not panic. Either run in a single direction or create a damaging move that surrounds the user. Oblivion "User puts nearby opponents through oblivion and brings them back at a new location to deal medium damage." * User puts nearby players through "oblivion" and back. This technically means you bring them to hell and back. A Void symbol appears around the user which covers a wide area. Everything near or within the symbol is engulfed in black and teleported to a position chosen by the cursor. The cursor must choose a position near the symbol, for it is limited. The position will show a faint Void symbol. After being engulfed in black, a thin crooked bolt of black moves to the position chosen. A new explosion would be formed and the opposer would reappear at that position. As soon as the opposer appears, the damage is dealt. This move takes a while to charge in order to work. Very useful agains sound's shockwave halo by using oblivion to teleport the enemy away. ** It consumes 450 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. ** Deals about 313 damage. ** Costs 1000 Shards. Information for the targets (victims): * Note: Nothing you can do once teleported. Gather your bearings after teleported and resume fight or run. You can try to escape the move during the charging of the move. Void Lightning "User traps a nearby opponent in a quick firing lightning barrage." *The user hurls the opposer into the air into a small black ball and damages the opposer with multiple black bolts. The user must be very close to the opposer like with Darkness and its stun move. While within the ball, the opposer is stuck in position while stunned. The user is stuck in the position. The user can move around but will be put back into its original position to continue till the move ends. **It consumes 300 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. ** 20 damage (per bolt of black hurled at the opposer). ** Costs 1250 Shards. Information for the targets (victims): * Note: This is probably not a glitch but a loophole. If you somehow manage to stay within position without being pulled into the black ball, no damage will be done. You are still stunned so you can't do anything. * Inertia allows you to use spells during you are within the ball. Void Opening'' ''(Ultimate) "User creates an opening in the sky that pulls in nearby players, blinds them, and deals high damage." * The user creates a "black hole" that sucks people in to deal high and small damage. The user is clouded in black that act like flames. A small symbol appears in front of the user and a small rupture would appear above the symbol. The rupture in the air expands to become a 3D sphere that has a white center and a black outer edge. Anything near the black hole is sucked in and damaged repeatedly. This move causes the players around the "black hole" to be blinded. This move should be used when near large groups of people that consist of 2+ players. It should never be used on only one person unless necessary or for a temporary battle. You are unable to use any moves as the "black hole" remains but as soon as it disappears or releases the players, your moves are available and so are theirs. ** It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown. ** Deals about 250 damage (when the players are sucked in). ** 25 damage (constantly while inside the "black hole"). ** Costs 1500 Shards. Information for the targets (victims): * Note: Run as fast as you can as it's hard to escape. Use traveling spells when possible * Try to escape if you can. There is enough time to get away when you see that the Ultimate has started. There is a reason why there is a delay before the void opens. Do not try to attempt to attack to user unless you have a stun move that can stop the player from finishing their Ultimate. Although if you stun the user, their move can still be used without a recharge since it was not completed. If the rupture is already in the air before you can escape, there is no chance. Unless if you have a move that will save you like Holy Dash. The area of suction is large but not too large. You can be in good view of the "black hole" and not get sucked in. There is no certain number for how far the black hole can reach but just try to escape if you can. Trivia * Void is the first superior element in the game and was there when the game launched. * Though the symbol and spell icon colors are both purple, the spells colors are black and white. * Void Opening is the first ultimate that doesn't make a sound, unlike others. * While Aurora is the cheapest (1,225 diamonds), Void is the the second cheapest superior fusion element (1,300 diamonds), the second one being Spectrum (1,550 diamonds), and the third one being Reaper (1,600 diamonds). Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements Category:Superior Elements